Remember me
by Sickofit11
Summary: She waited for a few seconds, trying not to lose it. Then she looked him right in his eyes and said "Seeing as Hetty told you that I passed the test… I, agent Callen, am your new addition to your NCIS team"
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Somewhere in the night she was hearing the sound of police sirens. She eventually got used to them, so it didn't bother her anymore. She wasn't sleeping too heavy anyway. She couldn't afford it.

Her dream was a light memory of what she had lived for the past year – and she wasn't even sure that it was a dream. It was _too_ real.

Her phone started ringing and her eyes flew open immediately. Night call. _'That can't be good'_ she thought to herself. With her right hand she started searching for her phone, knowing that she left it on the floor, near the bed. Old habits die hard.

Looking at the display, she smirked lightly.

"Nothing says better 'good morning' than a call from you at 3 in the morning, Callen".

His laugh was rough, which meant he wasn't very much awake himself.

"Knew you'd appreciate it".

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that" she answered.

"I think I need a ride, Sam's on a …"

"…mission," she finished for him. "I know, I work at NCIS just like you do, mister special agent Callen. See you in five," she smiled, even though he couldn't see that through his phone.

" Ok," was his only answer.

**I'm new at writing stories on NCIS: LA, especially in English, which is not my native language, but I've had this idea for a long time, so I decided I should post it here. Criticism accepted :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

For the first time in 10 years, she was where she wanted to be – and happy about it. Knowing that passed 10 years – 10 long and agonizing years – she could only wonder how was he, what he looked like and what he is like.  
She took her luggage and started wandering around the airport. A lot of people, cards with unknown names and noise.

And then she saw him. Actually, she saw the card – **Stephanie Reynolds**. She glanced at the man who was holding the card and smiled. He did change a lot. But that smile… that smile didn't. And she was happy – she prayed that his smile will remain intact.

Two seconds later, he was hugging her and it felt like home.

"Sis… Finally. I missed you" he whispered in her ear. She barely heard him.

"Missed you too, George" she mouthed.

_dbdbdbdbdbdbd_

Portugal was really a beautiful country – and that was only judging by Lisabon. And she needed a vacation like air – after all that happened to her. She found her best friend – her brother, as she liked to call him. She never knew he would end up in Europe, especially in Portugal. But there he was and she was happy. Maybe she couldn't tell him anything of what happened to her from the last time they saw each other, but it didn't matter, because they found each other in the end.

George was her friend from the beginning of time. She really couldn't remember when they weren't together, plotting something. Being neighbors, it seemed obvious – their friendship. And it continued for 14 years, without any doubt or second thought.

And when hell broke loose… he wasn't around 'cause she didn't want him to be. She lost herself for a long time. In the beginning she thought it was better that way. Then it was too late to reach for help.

But she didn't lose hope that one day, they will meet again, will laugh like some stupid teenagers and just have fun.

Stephanie looked at her friend. He was a man now. Maybe she changed a lot too – she just didn't see that in her. But seeing him, she realized just how much time passed and how much happened. She needed this time with him just for the sake of her past life. Because she was starting a new chapter – where danger was constantly with her. And she needed motivation and a little something… a little something that would show her, she's not making a mistake.

_dbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"Maybe I will buy myself a house on the beach, too" she contemplated aloud.

George threw her a funny look. "Don't make me laugh, Steph" he answered. She looked at him, confused.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You don't seem like that kind of girl that will be living in a calm place like this – you need action, movement. And that…" he shrugged "…doesn't really fit you".

She stayed silent for some seconds, biting her lip. He probably was right, she wasn't made for calm and monotonic life. She wanted to make something – especially after all what happened to her. Just as Stephanie was about to answer him, one of her phones started to ring.  
And when that happened, she knew that her vacation had come to an end.

"I thought you didn't have a phone" he frowned, watching as she was looking for the ringing device in her extra large bag.

"I need to have it. I just hoped it wouldn't ring. I'm sorry, George" she apologized. "Hello" she answered, all business-like. George was still watching her.

He noticed the change in her attitude immediately. Seconds ago she was a girl with nothing on her mind and now … she was a stranger.

_dbdbdbdbdbd_

"Miss Reynolds… I'm sorry that I'm making this call, but I don't think I have other choice than to do it."

"Hetty, please, it's really not a big deal" Stephanie laughed. "I realize it's a business call. What do I have to do?"

George pretended he was looking for something in the fridge, when in reality, he was trying to understand. What the hell is going on? What's with the unseen phone? No big deal? Business call? Do _what_ exactly? And _who_ the hell is this Hetty?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_How the hell am I going to tell George I need to leave?_

She felt bad. What 5 minutes ago was a perfect vacation, now was a disaster. Because her best friend didn't know about the kind of job she had. And she sure as hell couldn't tell him.

"You need to leave"

She wasn't even surprised when he said that - she wasn't actually hiding that.

"Why?" George asked.

"One of those favors I can't say no to," Stephanie looked apologetically at him. She _so_ didn't want to leave. "The woman that called me… she helped me a lot when…"

It was still difficult to say those words. It still hurt like hell. And she still hasn't learned to pronounce them.

"I get it, I really do. I just don't understand why you?" he tried to convince her.

"Cause I'm good at it and I'm the only one who can speak Russian fluently. And you know how those businessmen get – they want something to remind them of home."

George gave her a sad look. He didn't want Stephanie to leave – but he understood. Working in such a big company like hers, it had to be important. He still didn't know exactly what she was doing, but he figured he was some kind of assistant for some really important and wealthy people. It was good enough for him.

_dbdbdbdbdbdbd_

He dropped her at the airport, but she hasn't allowed him to walk with her.

_I guess it's just difficult for her to say goodbye._

And maybe he was right, but that wasn't the main reason why Stephanie insisted that she would find her way to the plane alone.

"I can talk now," she put a headphone in her ear, so it was easier to talk on the phone, without holding it.

"Miss Reynolds, how fast can you get to Palermo?" she heard Hetty's voice through her phone. The question startled her, but it was now obvious why she was called by the elder woman.

"I guess I just was the only one close enough, huh?" she asked, smiling to herself. "I'm sorry" she stopped a security man, and faking a bad American accent, asked: "How long does it take to get to Palermo?"

"Italy?"

Stephanie nodded. _'No, Sherlock, Africa,'_ she thought sarcastically.

"No more than one hour and a half, I think" explained the man and showed her where she could buy the tickets for that particular flight, which she needed to be on as soon as possible.

"You heard the man, Hetty, " she spoke. She looked at the panel, trying to find the next flight. "There's a plane in half an hour. If I can find a place, it would be great."

"Let me worry about that, my dear. Mr. Beale…"

Stephanie smirked. It was good not doing it alone. It would have been much more problematic that way.

"Hetty, let me get on the plane and when I land in Palermo, I will call you for more details. Now I need to get there, in order to make something for agent Callen and agent Hanna. And I think I need to make some calls."

_dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"Who is she, Hetty? Who are you talking on the phone?"

Detective Deeks didn't like one bit that his friends were hell knows where and that NCIS was blackmailed. And now Hetty was talking with some mystery woman on the phone about Callen and Sam. He needed to know, because, frankly, he couldn't stand doing nothing and if he knew more, he could think of more and maybe, come up with a solution.  
And seeing Kensi calm on the outside, concentrated on the screen didn't help at all.

"I can't say that, mister Deeks. But I know she is way closer to Palermo than the tactical team from here."

Deeks knew that Hetty was worried too, even if she wasn't showing it.

"So director Vance really doesn't have any tactical team near Italy?" Kensi asked, taking her eyes off the screen. Deeks stayed silent a little bit.

"But he is still sending them, right? I mean… that douchebag gave us 48 hours, but the tactical team should…" he didn't have the chance to finish the sentence.

" Yes, the team is now being debriefed, but we estimated at least 12 hours for them to get to Italy, so it's a little risky" stepped in Nell.

Kensi still hasn't said a word. Deeks tried his best to look at those damn pictures and documents that were on the big display, but it didn't make any sense to him.

"Why the hell aren't you saying anything?" he exploded, after few seconds.

Nell rolled her eyes, but stayed focused on her task. Eric had been ignoring them for some good hours, trying to find the address from where the video came.

Kensi stayed silent. Again.

"Kensi, what the…?" started Deeks.

"Listen. They know about the nuclear mini bombs. Right? It is a classified information, but it is possible to find out about it," she seemed pretty oblivious to Deeks' anxiety.

" Right. So?" he asked, knowing that she was going somewhere with it.

"But how the hell did he found out about Callen and Sam?"

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" They were on the line with us before going in. And everything was fine. An hour later we get this video in which he tells us that if we don't give him the location and the safe numbers, he is killing them. And he did call them by their real names. It doesn't add up. It was a big operation and they were deep in. _Something _just doesn't seem right at all."

Deeks looked at her again. She was very concerned. The frown on her face was there for the last 2 hours and he realized he didn't like it at all. But he was starting to understand what she was trying to say.

"You think it's a traitor. " Kensi nodded. It couldn't be anything else that could explain it.

"And if miss Blye is correct, we need to find him, " spoke Hetty, but it was all she could say, before the display changed and all people in Ops turned to see what happened.

Long blonde hair and green eyes, almost grey. She looked really young and that was what surprised everyone, except Hetty.

_dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"Hello everyone"

Her eyes were concentrated on the screen. Hetty wanted to start a conversation, but saw that she was going to say something else, so she let that happen.

"You don't know me and I don't know you, so this might be a little weird and awkward, but it needs to be done anyway. I'm Stephanie and, so it seems, I'm the only one close enough to try and do something about the situation with agent Callen and agent Hanna. I understand that you don't trust me, but I can promise you that I will do whatever it takes to bring home your friends."

Stephanie finished her little speech a little flushed. She wasn't really good with expressing herself, especially saying such things in such situations. But she needed all the help she could have and it was easier if they all got along. And anyway, she should be working with them soon enough. A good start was the right choice.  
She watched carefully how Hetty let a little smile on the lips, how the little girl and the guy with glasses looked at each other confused, than turned to her again. She saw how the other pair – a brunette and a blonde guy were watching her, frowning. And then…

"I'm Kensi. Let's get started, we don't have much time"

Stephanie smiled slightly.

"What? You? Trust someone unknown?"

Deeks just couldn't hold his surprise.

"Shut up, will you?" Kensi through him an annoyed look and turned to Stephanie. "This is my idiot partner – Deeks," she said.

Stephanie laughed.

"I'm Nell" said the little redhead. "And this is Eric."

"Glad to know you all. And now we need to get down to business"

Hetty hasn't said a single thing, but seeing the interaction, she knew she made a right choice.

"So they were taken hostage. I have read the files Hetty sent me. Adriano Castiglione is not a little puppet. It's Italian Mafia. I don't know too much about it, but it can't be ignored or underappreciated, " Stephanie commented. " This needs to be done quietly."

"You will have a tactical team, but only in 12 hours" informed her Nell. Stephanie nodded. That wasn't her main issue.

"But we think we have another problem" spoke Kensi.

Stephanie's eyes flew to her face, waiting.

"He may have an informer on the inside" she continued.

Stephanie looked at her surprised and angry at the same time. "Are you sure?" she asked.

She knew they could not afford any mistake if they wanted those two agents out of there alive. "I mean, this information about those mini nuclear bombs... I understand it's classified, but they could have hacked the system… or I don't know." she spoke her guess.

"No, they didn't. I would have found out" explained the tech man, Eric.

"It's not only that" started Kensi and Stephanie looked at her again. She was analyzing what she was seeing and so far, she liked it. They were a real team, and that was pretty damn obvious.

"What else then?"

"They knew Sam's and G's real identities. That's not the information you could hack or hear in some Intelligence building…" explained the brunette and only then Stephanie saw how concerned was the special agent she was working currently with.

"So, basically, what are you trying to say is that the mole is …" Stephanie started speaking, but haven't voiced out what everyone thought in that moment. Except Kensi.

"Yes, it's somebody in high places" she finished.

"And that is never good" commented Deeks.

He looked at Stephanie. He saw how young she was. It was really confusing him, among all things. He didn't know her at all, and had a lot of questions, but knew that the only one able to answer them is Hetty. And…well, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So he better concentrated on the task now, and ask questions later.

The one thing that he did notice was the glint in her eyes after his comment. He knew that kind of glint. And it was never good. Or safe. Or both.  
"Huh…" was the only sound Stephanie made. Nell looked at her with a silent question in her eyes. Kensi smiled knowingly.

"Huh? Did she say 'huh'? Why did you say 'huh'?" asked Deeks. "I don't like that 'huh'. I'm pretty sure it means trouble. And if Stephanie's 'huh' was dangerous, I don't wanna comment about Kensi's smile. I know that smile. That smile is a smile you have before you kick a guy in his balls. That hurts. Which means that smile hurts. Which consecutively means that her 'huh' will hurt too!" Deeks stopped to get some air, ignoring the glare he received.

"You must have a really strong patience if he's your partner" said Stephanie after some moments of silence, in which everyone was processing Deeks' speech.

"You have no idea" laughed Kensi and Stephanie giggled.

"Female bonding? Over me? C'mon you guys, we have a case!"

"Stephanie, what's your plan?" asked Kensi, ignoring her partner.

Stephanie stayed silent a little bit, thinking it over, and then spoke.

"If there is a mole, we could use him. The only thing we need it's his name. I'll need to convince Castiglione that his informer doesn't have the right information. And I do."

"And you will trade the information for G and Sam. Brilliant" said Deeks.

"Yeah, but I don't have much time, so I need to move fast. And I need all the information on those guys as soon as possible…"

"It's already on your computer. You know, you really have low security level on there," spoke Eric.

Stephanie laughed. "I should have guessed that you're the quick one. I need to go now, but…"

"We'll be working on the traitor. We'll keep in touch" said Kensi and dragged Deeks after her.

Stephanie disconnected.

"Well, that was… interesting." Nell looked at Eric.

_dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"You owe me, Ryan."

Stephanie's voice sounded firmly on the other line. Ryan knew he couldn't continue arguing with her.

"I don't owe you a damn thing, Steph" he said, tired of the conversation. "The agency and that part of my life is over and I would very much like to forget about it. So yeah, leave me alone, would you?"

Stephanie exhaled loudly. Man, he was stubborn. She knew she could convince him, but her latest actions weren't helping the matter, especially when it was concerning the agency they were working. She wasn't proud of her work. Hell, no one that got out alive wasn't.

"You know that I'm not a traitor and I haven't done anything to ruin the agency and everything else that happened" she said, hoping he will feel the sincerity she tried to put in her words.

"Yeah, but you didn't do anything to stop it either, Steph. " he replied.

"It was an illegal agency that took advantage of us, Ryan! You know better than that! We were doing stuff that weren't respectful or right. We were actually killing people, for God's sake! And excuse me, if I didn't want it to continue and took the opportunity." she stopped her monologue, trying to take a calming breath.

Ryan wasn't saying anything. She was thinking what else to say to him, but she hasn't got the chance, because he spoke first.

"Ok, Steph, I'll help you. But… I'm not joking, I really wanna finish with that stuff"

"Thank you, Ryan. Really, you're saving my ass right now" she thanked him, more relaxed now.

"Is Michael coming?" he asked.

"Just like good, old times"

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm not sure about that"


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, thanks for the reviews :) it made my day. here's the new chapter, enjoy. Ok, i don't know a single word in italian so sorry about that too. **

**Chapter 3**

On the streets of a small, but beautiful city of Palermo, was getting out of the car a beautiful woman. She was a tall, young female. Her long hair had a natural blonde color. Dressed in a green dress that showed her curves in a sexy light, she started walking towards the restaurant that her car stopped by. She walked in, looking around. Two young men were behind every step she took. They were dressed in black suits and it was obvious they were her bodyguards.

Finally finding what she was looking for, the blonde walked confident to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Without further ado, she sat right in front of the man and smiled when he looked at her, surprised.

"Ciao" _[Hello]_ she said. The man understood that she wasn't Italian – she had an accent.

"No sono interessato"_ [I'm not interested]_ replied the man, without thinking too much.

The blonde smiled and looked at him for some moments.  
"English?" she asked, obviously trying to make herself more comfortable. Still, she had an accent. Which meant she wasn't American too. Who the hell was she?

"I'm still not interested" he answered.

"I think you will be" she said to him and flipped her hair to her right side.

He looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't like long talk, so I'll go straight to business. You have something I need, I can give you something you need."

He smiled sarcastically. "And what would I need from a pretty woman like you, other than…"

"Do I look like a prostitute to you?" she asked, still looking amused. "Believe me, you will change your mind. So, I heard you have 2 of my … how can I say it … let's say _friends_ , that I was looking for a long time and couldn't find. And I know what you want for them. I can give it to you. "

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

Adriano Castiglione wasn't expecting such a turn of events. Of course, the girl didn't look like a prostitute – she had class and manners, it was obvious. But how the hell she knew about those 2 agents he kept kidnapped? It was pretty obvious that she knew much more than she let on. And he needed to make sure that she wasn't someone sent to rescue G. Callen and Sam Hanna.

"I have no idea what are you talking about. " he said the standard phrase.

"I'm sure you do. And I don't like to play games. I'm not police, FBI or CIA, how I'm sure you thought. I need Callen and Hanna for my… reasons. And I need them alive."

If he was surprised, she hasn't seen it on his face._ He's good_ she thought.

"Theoretically speaking, what are those reasons?" he asked, smiling. He tried to intimidate her, show her that she wasn't going to achieve something with him.

"I want to kill them myself. Especially Callen. Torture, piece by piece, and then kill" she answered. The mafia head noticed that she had the same smile he used for her.

"And why would you do such a horrendous thing?" he asked.

Stephanie hasn't replied, but she kept her smile on her lips. The Italian saw two men getting closer to their table and made an almost invisible gesture with his hand. Immediately, his bodyguards stood up.

"A girl's got to have some secrets, true?" she smiled and Adriano saw how she graciously raised her hand and stopped the men, which, apparently, were with her. Adriano's bodyguards stopped as well.

"Sorry for that, they were getting impatient. You know how men are"

She was playing with fire.

"You speak Italian and English, but it's clear that those aren't your native languages" he analyzed her with his eyes, and then continued "Russian, maybe?"

"Close" she answered. "But it's not what I came here to talk about. I was looking for those two for a long time. And now, that I finally found them…it would be a pity, wouldn't it? You need information – I can give it to you. But in exchange, you give Callen and Hanna to me"

Adriano wiped his smile off his face.

"I don't think you found the right person," he said seriously.

"I think I did."

She took out a visit card from her clutch and put it on the table. "You'll need it when you change your mind"

She stood up and started walking to the exit.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"What the hell is she doing? She's walking away? We don't have time! She needs to persuade him now! And fast!"

Deeks listened to the sound of her footsteps, made by her heels.

Kensi looked confused, but said "If she rushes things it wouldn't help us either, Deeks. Let's give her a chance"

"You're awfully protective of this girl" he said, thoughtful.

"She doesn't even know us and still took the assignment. Every other agent, even the experienced ones, wouldn't have."

Deeks knew she was right. From her microphone came other sounds.

"Who are you?" Adriano Castiglione asked, stopping her.

"I don't think you need me to tell you that. You'll find out anyway. "

The ops center in LA stayed silent, until Stephanie spoke directly to them.

"Eric, is my legend ready? We can't make a mistake right now, it will be crucial. "

"Yeah, everything is ready. Maria Romanovich, Ukrainian, daughter of a big oil magnet, taking over her father's business."

"And about the wedding?" she asked.

"Done. Engaged and left right before the wedding by some guy… it was really a mess, photoshoping photos with you and Callen."

"How the hell did you came up with this plan?" asked Deeks.

"It's not the first time I'm using it. You, men, don't believe that a woman can forgive and forget. You think that she'll never be satisfied until she's got her revenge" giggled Stephanie.

"Isn't it true?" he asked, smirking.

Kensi hit him in the arm.

"Ouch! Got it, got it. Not true! No need for violence!" he yelled.

"Let's hope he will call you back" commented Nell, ignoring Deeks and Kensi.

"He will. If we are right and Daniels is the traitor, he won't have another word from him and he'll need a back-up plan. And if he believed that I'm a desperate woman searching for revenge, he'll call me."

"Nice work, Stephanie."

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

She was right. Men were predictable. And it worked very good for her – she was counting on it. Now she needed to complete the final step and her mission would be complete.

Dressed in another tight dress, a red one this time, Stephanie checked her gun on her thigh and got out of her car. Ryan and Michael, her friends, who were playing her bodyguards this time, were right behind her.

Castiglione's bodyguards stopped her with the intention to search her for any weapons, but Adriano just came into her vision and stopped them.

"Look at her dress. Do you thing she has something deadly there? Except her body maybe," he joked.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Men_.

She couldn't believe her luck. But she needed to be careful. She was behind enemy lines.

"I can't hear anything," said Eric, as they heard Stephanie walk into the house.

"He probably has a blocking device" assumed Nell.

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other. She was on her own now.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"I thing I need to say it – what a stupid man is this Callen to let such a woman go away."

Stephanie looked at him. He was trying to intimidate her and she needed him to know that it was possible. He needed to feel in control and she needed him to feel more relaxed – to let his guard down.

"Well, life is life, what can I say. I can only do something after this. So I get that you are interested in my offer?"

"I might be. I had a change of plans and I think you're the best option I have to get what I want."

He was still testing her, even though he read everything about her she wanted him to. Then, she needed to convince him – to give him something that good that he will lose his mind.

"You don't trust me," she said. It wasn't a question, it was an affirmation. "I have nothing to hide, so…"

She took her phone and looked at him, with a question in her eyes. He nodded.

"It's me. I need the first address."

For a moment, it was silent in the room. Than she talked again.

"Don't make me start it again."

Again silence.

"Do you have someone you can trust in Los Angeles?" she asked Castiglione.

He nodded and made a gesture to his bodyguard. He gave him a phone. Stephanie waited till Adriano formed a number and spoke something to the guy on the other end. Then he looked at her, expectedly. She dictated and address and hang up the phone.

"When he's there, tell him to call again and I'll say the safe code"

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"When this is over, I think we should celebrate"

Stephanie looked at the mafia head and smiled, trying to flirt with him, without showing him the gag reflex she had.

"Only if you promise to be respectful with me," she winked.

He wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the phone.

"Wait on the line" spoke Castiglione.

She took her phone and dialed the number that Eric prepared especially for this.

"I need the safe code."

"I need a minute, Stephanie," answered Eric.

"Stop the whining, would you?" she said, irritated.

"What?"

"She's acting, Eric. Keep going," rushed him Kensi.

"I don't care what you feel right now, you should have thought of it earlier, Seygel. Now it's too late. I need that safe code, now. If not, your pretty little daughter will suffer. I'll break every bone in her little body"

"I'm done. It's 36 55 84. We can't hear you, but the tactical team is 10 minutes away, " told her Eric.

"Good choice"

Stephanie put her phone away and looked at the Italian. "36 55 84" she told him.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"Now that you know you can trust me, how about you show me those guys I was looking for a long time?"

Castiglione stood up and gave her a hand to help her stand up too. Not letting go of her hand, he started walking. After 2 minutes, they were in the basement. He took one guard with him. Stephanie had no idea what to do after this. The tactical team should be here, but they couldn't hear her. She had a bad feeling.

The guard opened the door and stepped aside. Castiglione entered the room first and, seeing as he still hold Stephanie's hand, she was right behind him. She had a few moments to analyze the room. It was dark. The only source of light was a dim lamp.

The bodyguard entered the last and close the door behind him.

"There he is" Castiglione smiled, content.

Stephanie looked right in front of her and saw two men on the floor, tied up. The black guy seemed to be unconscious.

Lots of thoughts were running through her head. She was afraid agent Hanna was dead, but she doubted it, seeing as the other man – G. Callen was alive. He was barely breathing, Stephanie saw that it was difficult for him to keep his eyes opened, but he was alive.

"Well, well" she spoke, smirking. She made two steps towards Callen and saw how he raised his eyes to her face, trying to understand who was she, but he didn't let that on his face.

_'A spy is always a spy'_ she thought.

"Never thought you'd see me again, am I right, Callen?" she asked, continuing her game. She lowered her head to him, just a little bit. "Surprise, honey," she accentuated the last word on purpose, so Castiglione wouldn't see how she winked at him.

Stephanie turned to the Italian man and walked to him. "Well, now I feel much better" she smiled to him.

Adriano nodded and took her by the elbow. Next moment, the bodyguard came to him and whispered something in his ear.

_'Why do I have a really shitty feeling right now?'_ she asked herself and tensed a little bit.

"Are we getting out of here? It's really not the most pleasant place"

"Sure, miss Romanovich. But before… I think I need to tell you a funny story. You know, it was a gift of my fate that you came in my life just before my informer disappeared. I guess you have a talent, don't you?"

He talked to her in a really smooth voice, but all Stephanie's senses were on high alert. _Shit, I've been made._

"I may have" she smiled to him. "What's the point to this story?" she asked him, getting impatient.

"Well, the funny part is that you said that your informer is Seygal and so it seems, you had his daughter. And here comes the funny part. Seygal _doesn't_ have a daughter" finished Castiglione and Stephanie saw, like in slow motion, how his hand is touching his gun. She was sure the bodyguard was doing the same so she needed to do something, fast. Castiglione's hand was still holding her hand and if she didn't do something quick, everything could end really bad.

Not even thinking about it, with a fast move, she got her gun from her thigh and, before Castiglione and his bodyguard would react, put her gun at Castiglione's head.

"Don't do something stupid or I shoot and you will scramble his brains out of you for a week" she told the bodyguard.

Stephanie turned to Castiglione and with one hand she searched for his gun. Finding it, he threw it away.

"I knew it was a set-up," Castiglione greeted his teeth and looked at her, with anger in his eyes. "You are never getting out of here" he added.

She knew he was right. With Callen and Hanna she'll never make it out alive from that house.

But maybe she didn't have too…

"Oh, _honey-poo_, I'm sorry, but I need to cancel our date. Cause, you know, you'll be in prison. And I'll be celebrating"

She hoped that the tactical team was already here. Because right now she had no escape.

And before somebody could say anything else, Stephanie heard how the tactical team was attacking the house.

_Thank God_ she thought.

" Look out!" she heard a weak voice.

Everything happened really fast. The bodyguard took his gun and aimed at her. He almost pulled the trigger, but she reacted fast enough – pushing Castiglione aside, she let 3 bullets in the bodyguard. Turning fast to see where is the mafia head, she saw how he was trying to reach to his gun, that was on the floor.

And this time, she didn't need to do anything. Callen, with his last forces, had hit him with his foot and Castiglione was lying unconscious at her feet.

He raised his head and looked at her.

"Honey – poo, really?" he asked and Stephanie started to laugh.

"Always wanted to say it " she explained, still laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

He hated hospitals. Everything was happening fast around him. He didn't really remember how he got to the hospital. He remembers seeing Sam unconscious and remembers the blonde girl that saved them. But everything else - dark hole.

"You woke up."

Callen heard a woman's voice. It was very pleasant to his ears, because all he was hearing for the last 2 hours were beeping of hospital machines. It was depressing.  
He opened his eyes and now he saw her better than before. She was a tall, blonde lady. He couldn't surely place it, but she was around 25 years old. Her eyes were of a beautiful green shade. She had full lips and right now, a small smile on them.

"Yes, " he whispered. His throat was sore.

"You need something?" she asked. "Water?"

He just nodded. The girl poured him some water and he took the glass, watching her, carefully.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Well, that's a really long story…" she started, but hasn't had a chance to finish. Her phone started ringing and she answered right away.

"Yes? Oh, yes. He's awake. He looks fine. Yes, sure thing, Hetty."

He watched as she was answering and looked surprised when she said his boss' name.

"Hetty?" he whispered. She nodded and handed him the phone.

_bdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"Mister Callen!"

Callen felt the relief in Hetty's voice when he took the phone.

"I'm alive, Hetty" he smiled and heard the blonde giggle.

"Thank God you are! How is Mister Hanna?"

"I have no idea, haven't seen him yet," he said to Hetty.

"Please keep in touch, mister Callen. Soon you'll be home. And thank miss Reynolds for saving you, because without her, I doubt you would be breathing right now."

"Sure thing, but who…?" Callen started to ask, but Hetty didn't let him to.

"And another thing, mister Callen. Please tell miss Reynolds that she passed the test. "

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

Callen hung up the phone and gave it to Stephanie.

"You look really confused," she commented.

He snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yes… well, it _is_ Hetty, can't do anything about it."

Stephanie smiled. "But… I think I should thank you for saving our asses there," he reciprocated her smile. "And also, Hetty asked me to tell you that you passed the test."

He noticed how her smile grew bigger and her eyes sparkled.

"But I still have no idea who are you…" he said.

She waited for a few seconds, trying not to lose it. Then she looked him right in his eyes and said "Seeing as Hetty told you that I passed the test… I, agent Callen, am your new addition to your NCIS team. And … my name is Stephanie Reynolds."

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

She did it! She was officially on the team. Stephanie never thought she would be that happy about something, but she was wrong and now… her life could start again.  
She remembers everything she went through from the fragile age of 14 years old like it was yesterday. It still hunted her like a ghost. She could have forget about the life she had and start all over, but she realized – she was going to do something she was good at. Especially when it was the only thing she was good at.  
Of course, being able to disguise, spy and be a whole different person in a snap of a finger wasn't something good, but it was good enough for her to survive. Because for the last 10 years that was what she was doing constantly – surviving.

"New addition?" she heard Callen repeat.

She nodded. "I realize I shouldn't have detonate that bomb right away, but … ok, I'm sorry, I'm gonna shut up now, " she said, a little bit nervous.

Something in G. Callen was affecting her. She was never nervous. Ok, maybe that's a lie… but still, it was weird.  
He smiled and started laughing, but stopped when a sharp pain went through his ribs.

"And I'm going to let you rest, " she said to him and turned to the exit.

"No, stay. I wanna know about Sam," he stopped her.

She smiled. "He's fine. He regained consciousness, so in a day or two we're flying back to Los Angeles," she gave him the good news.

He nodded, but his look hasn't gone away. He was still analyzing her, and it felt uncomfortable.

"You know, you can ask me whatever you want to know. Apparently, you're my boss now. It's just that… I don't know if I'll answer you, " she smirked.

He laughed quietly, trying not to provoke any pain to himelf.

"So who are you again… and no, I don't wanna know your name. What I want to know is how you know Hetty and why suddenly she thinks we need another agent? No offence," he added quickly.

"None taken," she smiled. She was lost in her thoughts for some moments, but spoke eventually. "I don't really know Hetty's plan…but I don't think anyone does. That woman is _scary_ sometimes." Callen smiled. That's the Hetty he knew.

"But about me…Let's just say she found me on one of her missions. It's a …tough memory and I'm not fond of talking about it. And honestly, I don't think I'm aloud to. But I hope we'll get along," she smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "You still haven't told me anything."

Stephanie laughed. "That's for Hetty to explain it."

Callen understood that she won't tell anything more to him.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"And we are waiting for… what exactly?" asked Sam, half-jokingly, half annoyed.

Callen rolled his eyes. From the minute he was able to stand up from his hospital bed, Sam was being a pain in the ass. They were still at the hospital, waiting for Stephanie. Callen knew they couldn't get out of there without her. From the hospital they were driving right to the airport and soon… home.  
He never realized how much he liked Los Angeles, until he was so far away from it and without his friends. Of course, there was Sam, but right now, he didn't really have the patience for his partner.

"Not what, but who," he replied, tired. "I told you, the girl that saved us. God, how many times do I have to repeat it?"

"Yeah yeah, the new agent…Listen, I'm still convinced you've hit your head to hard, " joked Sam.

"He may have done that, but I'm still real."

Sam turned and saw Stephanie.

"So… you are Stephanie? The newbie?" he asked, analyzing her from head to toe.

'She's young' was the first thought Sam had.

Stephanie noticed that Sam was looking at her just like Callen did, when she came to see him in the hospital for the first time. It was obvious that they didn't trust almost anyone and she… well, even though she kind of saved them, was still a stranger. Also, she was a girl and she knew they were confused, because she was young.

"Yes, I am," she introduced herself. "I know you're agent Sam Hanna, a pleasure to meet you, " she wanted to shake Sam's hand. Sam looked at her hand for a few seconds.

Callen was watching her from the second she entered in the hospital room. She was holding herself in good manners. And it was obvious that her talking had a single goal – to show them that they aren't going to intimidate her. He smirked. That was Sam's job anyway.  
From what he observed in those 2 days knowing Stephanie Reynolds, he made his conclusions. It's still difficult, because, frankly, he didn't know anything about her. And talking to Hetty hasn't solved the mystery. All that the old woman said to him was that he could trust her.

He already knew that, seeing as she saved them. How the hell she did it in 12 hours, he had no idea. Callen knew she had help, but still. It said a lot about her as a future agent. She liked risk and wasn't afraid of it. She was good at handling herself in different situations.  
It was a funny hour in which she explained how they moved the bombs in L.A. and made Eric crack one safe for Castiglione to believe them. And the way she made him think that she was a desperate woman seeking for revenge. It was amazing at least. She was good.

But he saw those expressions she had on her face, when she thought no one was looking at her. She was lonely. He didn't know why and hasn't figured out if it was on purpose, if it worked better for her or it just happened. But still, he was sure that she had a lot to endure from a fragile age. She may have lost someone, like Kensi lost her father. Because no one becomes such a good liar just for the sake of it and at a such young age.

She'll be an interesting mystery to solve. But that's for the future.

Right now, he was enjoying the interaction between her and Sam. It was funny how Sam was trying to intimidate her and it wasn't really working. Or, at least, she wasn't showing it. She's good - Callen laughed to himself.

Sam shook her hand for a few seconds more that it was supposed to.

"I don't feel pain in my right hand, agent Hanna," she said, with an amused smile on her full lips.

Sam frowned. He was putting a little bit more force in his handshake, just to frighten her a little bit. But she didn't wince, not even once.  
Callen was holding himself not to burst out laughing. "Do you think I'm joking? I'm not," she continued "my fingers from the right hand were broken more than 10 times from the age of 12. Each." followed the explanation.

Sam has let her hand and looked at her. "Aren't you too young to be an agent?" he asked, a little bit too serious.

"I may be, but that's not for me to decide, anyway," she answered and smiled.

When she was coming to get them, she knew Sam was going to put her to some tests. She talked to Kensi, and the agent announced her that it was going to happen. 'I certainly need to thank Kensi for the heads up' she thought.

"Let me guess, " she addressed to Callen "he's the one who's going to scare and test me all the time, right?"

At this point, Callen couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing.

"Yes, he is," he answered through his laugh. "But don't let that confuse you, he's a good guy…somewhere deep inside," he joked about Sam.

"Ha-ha, so funny watching you bonding" Sam responded sarcastically.

"Well, she did save our asses, so ... yeah, we kinda owe her," Callen retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes, but shortly after turned to Stephanie and said with a pleasant voice "Nice to meet you too, Stephanie. I hope we'll get along."  
"I hope so too," she smiled. "Now, guys… I think we gotta go"

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

"What is it with women and cars? It's like they haven't gone through driving school at all, " mumbled Sam under his breath.

Callen, Sam and Stephanie were already in the plane. Stephanie took a small pillow and made herself comfortable. She needed a little bit of rest, seeing as she had some hectic days.

She was still feeling Callen's and Sam's eyes on her. Smiling to herself, she decided she would allow them to watch her. She was, after all, a newbie.

"You do realize I hear you, right?" she asked, amused.

She didn't open her eyes, but spoke loud enough for them to hear. She recognized Callen's laugh and heard Sam mumble again.

"I drive normally!" she argued Sam.

"I don't know what word to use, but your driving it is not normal!" he argued back.

"Whatever," she answered him and silenced.

Callen laughed again. She was a piece of work. He realized she was feeling already comfortable with them, even though she knew them for 2 days. 'That's a good sign' he thought.

After Dom, all his team was suspicious about anyone new. Of course, there was Deeks, and even though the LAPD liaison was, most of the time, a pain in the ass, he clicked with them instantly. Of course, there still were jokes, but that's what those were – just jokes.

He suspected Hetty was trying to move her team higher. They were good as they were, but, probably, she thought they could be even better.

And poor Kensi, being the _only_ girl in the field and _always_ seducing the guy. It usually pisses her off.

And Callen realized that, right now, he didn't really mind having a new member in his team.

But Sam… he was grumpy and always unsatisfied about something, especially new agents. Losing Dom like they did and then the killing of Renko… it was too much. She probably will have a hard time in the beginning. It will be another test for her. It was obvious she was good as an agent – she saved them. But his team… well, Italian Mafia could be gentler.

"But really, how old are you?" asked Sam, disturbing her again.

Stephanie still hasn't opened her eyes. She saw it coming – the questions. "I'm 25," she answered calmly.

She also knew her age could be an issue for them, but she hoped Hetty will help her with this. Yes, she was young, but she was good at what she was doing. Her past taught her good. She didn't want to tell anyone about her past and how she became an agent. Especially because she never was an agent for the government. Yes, she could fight, she could shoot and knew very well how the world worked – the world she was raised in. But how she learned to do all of that – that was going to remain a secret. Except Hetty – because Hetty helped her get out of it.

Past was past, time to move on.

"And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you how I became an agent."

No one asked anything more. Sam realized that Stephanie Reynolds was more than just a pretty young face. And Callen realized he was right about her – she had a lot to endure.

And that made him want to know more about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for the reviews, everyone! I can't just tell about Stephanie's past, you'll just have to read and find out :) here's the new chapter. I'm trying to make Steph an usual human, but it's difficult, so if I make her too strong, or too smart, just tell me :)**

**p.s.: no offence to twilight :)**

**Chapter 5**

Callen parked his Aston Martin and looked around the street. It was quite. He realized it was still a new neighborhood. He took his phone from the passenger seat. Finding the right name he pressed the dialing button and waited.

"Are you here?" he heard Stephanie's voice on the other line.

"Yes, right in front of your house, " he answered.

"Ok, coming," was her short answer and the next thing he heard was a short beeping. Smirking, he has put his phone away, looking at the house. Finally, the door opened and a blonde young woman got out of the house.

Stephanie arranged her gun under her shirt and started walking to the car. She opted for dark skinny jeans, some black boots and an orange t-shirt. It was a hot day, so she took no jacket. It was her first official day at NCIS and Callen has suggested to pick her up. She checked again for her phone in the pocket and her gun. Now she was good to go.  
Getting into Callen's car, she saw him smirking.

"Good morning to you, too," he joked, obviously mocking her for the phone conversation earlier.

"Is this coffee?" she ignored his tone, looking at 2 plastic cups.

"Yes. I stopped at the coffee shop and…" he never had a chance to finish. Stephanie grabbed a cup and made 2 big gulps.

"You're my hero, " she said.

Callen started laughing. "Not a morning person, are you?" he mocked her again.

"Start driving, will you?" she said, grumpy.

Callen rolled his eyes. "Ooh" he heard Stephanie's muffled moan.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her. She started laughing, almost choking on her coffee.

"Nothing," she answered. "It's just that I love coffee and… well, you don't know me and my reaction to coffee, " followed her explanation.

"You really are a weird person, you know that?"

* * *

"Good morning, my fellow colleagues!"

Kensi hasn't taken her eyes from the paper she was reading. She knew very well this voice and knew only one person that could be in such a good mood in the morning.

"Deeks, don't push it, " she said.

"What, no morning kiss?" he asked, amused.

Kensi wanted to answer him something really "sweet", seeing as she was still mad at him from an incident the day before. But she never had the chance.

"And you complain about my driving?!" she heard an annoyed woman's voice.

"I drive just fine!"

Kensi closed the paper and looked around. The new member of their team and Callen were entering the center, arguing. The brunette watched them attentively and held a laugh. 'This is going to be good' she thought.

"That's …" she heard Deeks' mumble and remembered that he hasn't seen her yet, because when Stephanie, Callen and Sam were back, Deeks was on some mission for LAPD. But she was in town for a week already. They got to know each other before working as a team.

Usually, Kensi wasn't the most sociable person – she trusted really hard and was always expecting disappointments. And she never played well with other woman. But Stephanie was different – maybe it was because of her quick response to them, when she made a major job for Callen and Sam… or maybe it was something else. She didn't know. The fact is – she liked Stephanie.

"Like hell you do, " was Stephanie's answer to Callen.

"Hey! Play nice with me, I'm the Agent in charge here… so your recommendations depend on me, " he smirked at her.

"Haha, really scary," fired back Stephanie.

Kensi and Deeks felt like they were watching a match.

"I liked you so much better when you were grumpy and without coffee, " he mumbled.

"Never joke about coffee with me, Callen, " she laughed, then stopped. "Wait…what recommendations?" she asked, startled.

This time, it was Callen's time to laugh. "You'll see," he said deviously.

Stephanie frowned at him and then looked around. "Kensi!" she noticed the other woman. Kensi had a big smile on her face.

"Nice to see you here, Steph," answered the brunette.

"What? Already friends? Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" âDeeks was his usual self. "Well, I am…" he started, but Stephanie stopped him.

"Marty Deeks. Yes, I know. Nice to finally meet you," she smiled at him.

"So, you ladies have already talked about me?" Deeks joked.

"Question: what the hell was Callen talking about?" asked Stephanie, ignoring Deeks.

Deeks had the same smile Callen had on his face. Kensi rolled her eyes.

"That's Sam's idea, usually. Testing you. Probably …"

"Kensi, if you say another word, I'll make you watch Twilight 20 times in a row," interrupted her Callen.

Kensi shuddered like from a bad dream. "Ok, I'm shutting up now."

"Oh, c'mon!" winced Stephanie. She looked at Kensi with pleading eyes, but Kensi just shrugged.

"Where is Sam, anyway?" asked Callen. Usually, the big man was the first there.

"He's already in the gym, sleepy heads," came Kensi's answer.

"Great," was Callen's answer. He looked at Stephanie and winked.

She exhaled loudly. What the hell they were planning?

"C'mon, miss Reynolds. We got some training to do," said Callen and made a gesture with his hand, telling Stephanie to follow him.

Stephanie was lost. She thought she passed all the tests, but apparently, it wasn't even close.

"I'm in deep, aren't I?" she whispered to Kensi.

The brunette laughed. "You'll be fine, " she whispered back.

Stephanie exhaled loudly. Again. She was feeling anxious. She needed to pass the test that the guys prepared for her. She knew she was the newbie, but she hoped all the testing was long gone, seeing the danger she went through for saving them. Apparently, not.  
She followed Callen to the gym. In the corner of her eye she saw how Deeks and Kensi followed them too.

_'He's gonna put up a show. Oh, shit, what have I dragged myself into?'_ she thought.

Stephanie entered the gym and looked around. She already knew the operational building, but it was still a little bit weird for her. There, at the cardio machine, was Sam. He was already covered in sweat, which meant he was there for a long time.

"There you are, " spoke Sam, when he saw everyone entering the gym. "Is she ready?" he asked Callen.

"We'll see just about now," answered Callen.

"Ok, guys… what the hell?"

Stephanie didn't understand a thing. She looked at Deeks and Kensi. The blonde guy just smirked at her, but Kensi smiled at her, apologetically.

"We just need to know how are you in the field," explained Callen, which made Stephanie turn to him.

"You saw me in the field!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, well…it's a different test, " he smirked.

She didn't have the time or possibility to answer, cause she felt something behind her. The time she was turned with her face to Callen, Sam came close enough to her and tried to attack her from behind. She couldn't do anything other than jump aside.

"What the hell, Sam?" she yelled.

And then it had hit her. "Oh, so you want a match? That's what this is all about?"

She looked at them in disbelief. Callen and Deeks were smirking at her. Kensi just said: "It will be easier if you just do this, believe me."  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh, what the hell…It's not like I have a choice."

Even though she was trying not to lose it, she was afraid. Sam is a really big guy. And he was a NAVY. But she needed to prove them she was good.

She bended to take off her boots and stepped on the mates. Standing into the standard boxing position, she looked at Sam. He smiled to her. They started their match.

"C'mon, I'm betting on Stephanie," commented Deeks, seeing as she was dodging Sam's punches with ease. "She's good," he added, in a lower voice.

"Only dodging, Stephanie, only dodging… how long are you going to last?" Sam was trying to intimidate her.

Stephanie was trying to stay calm and composed. She had one chance if she wanted the victory. She needed to find Sam's weak point, because if she will attack him randomly, she won't succeed. She was watching his hands, head, moves and his feet. And only after some minutes of dodging and jumping from him, she saw that he was always keeping his left foot behind his right. It could have been just his technique, but she remembered he was injured in Italy in his left foot. So she took a chance.

Stephanie made a trick move to the right, making Sam moving in the same direction and then, faster than she expected to, she revolved aroundhim and hit him, not too hard, in the back of his left knee. Sam hissed in discomfort and fell on his knees. She took the opportunity and captured his hands, although she knew it was useless – he was much stronger than her and could have free himself in a second.

But she was pleased when he started to laugh. "You're good, very good, Steph… but don't forget..."  
She never saw it coming. Callen was behind her and grabbed her by the neck.

"… the bad guys are never alone..." he stated.

"This is…not…fair..." she choked.

Meantime, Sam freed himself from her and stood up. Now he was 2 feet away from her, and Callen was holding her. She never thought Callen was so strong. He wasn't looking like Sam and she was surprised.

It wasn't a joke. She needed to save at least her dignity and she needed to do something fast.

"Hey, really, not fair!" yelled Kensi from her place.

"Yeah? Sue me!" joked Callen, still holding Stephanie.

"C'mon girl, you can do something!" encouraged her Deeks.

Without thinking too much, Stephanie tried her hardest to free herself at least a little bit. The fact that Callen was distracted helped her. She was able to move her head. The next thing they heard, was Callen's yell.

"She bit me!"

Deeks and Kensi started laughing.

"Well, it was the only way. That was for playing unfair, " she said to him.

She heard Deeks whistle, Kensi's 'yay-yay!' and Sam's laugh. Hell, she didn't win the fight, but at least she made some damage.

"I guess she passed the test," joked Sam, looking at Callen's frown.

"I can't believe you just bite me!"

"I thought I told you to make Stephanie feel comfortable in our center, not beat her up,"

All of them turned, as they heard Hetty's calm voice. "Do you need something for that hand, mister Callen?" she asked.  
Everyone started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating so long, have been busy with the university and stuff. Here's the first part of the chapter :) enjoy. **

**Chapter 6 **

"Miss Reynolds, for a word, please"

Stephanie turned around. Hetty was watching her attentively. She knew something serious is coming up. Without a word, she followed Hetty to her desk.

Callen watched them, concerned.

"Something's wrong, Hetty?" asked Stephanie, when they were pretty far from anyone to hear.

"Not particularly, miss Reynolds,"

"You know you can call me Stephanie, right? You've done too much for me to still keep calling me 'miss Reynolds'," interrupted Hetty the blonde.

Hetty hasn't responded, but she had an analyzing look in her eyes. Immediately, Stephanie got uncomfortable.

"I just want to make sure you've learned your priorities, miss Reynolds. The priorities that are different from those at your last … work place," Hetty explained.

Stephanie looked at the older woman with questioning eyes. She hasn't realized what Hetty was talking about, until she saw how serious the woman was.

"You mean…my training? You know that I trained at _your _base," said Stephanie, still not understanding the purpose of the conversation.

"I'm more concerned about the … legal part of your training. You're not a part of that company anymore, miss Reynolds. I pulled a lot of strings to get you here…"

"That _Director_ of yours was watching me every free second he got. I skipped the physical and tactical training, Hetty, but I never ignored the legal part," said Stephanie. Her smile disappeared, she knew it was an issue that she hasn't passed the usual training that all agents did. But she had to learn the legal aspects of the job – it was a new part of her life that she needed to follow.

It was difficult for her – from 14 years she was on her own – and then, the bad company she was dragged into and all the horrible things she did… she wasn't proud, but she knew it has gotten hew where she is now.

She promised herself she would _never_ regret a thing in her life – and it was one of her most important principles.

"You will become a great NCIS agent, miss Reynolds, if you will be the same girl I knew 2 years ago," spoke Hetty after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

A loud whistle broke the monotonous atmosphere in the NCIS operational center.

"And I _so_ hoped I wouldn't hear it today," sighed Kensi.

Stephanie took a sip from her coffee and looked at Kensi with a question in her eyes. It was almost the end of the working day...

"We have a case, new girl," explained Deeks to her.

…apparently, not for them.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Really? That's how you're gonna call me now?" she asked Deeks.

"Well, I can think of something _else_," he winked at her.

"He's just happy we're not picking on him anymore," joked Sam, standing from his seat, just like everybody else.

"Which means you're gonna pick on me?" asked Stephanie, amused.

"Oh, yes, " answered Callen for his partner.

Stephanie saw his large smile.

"You're really enjoying it, aren't you?" asked Kensi, also noticing Callen's smile. "What, the hand still hurts?" she laughed.

"Funny, Kens, really funny," Callen answered, annoyed. "What do we have, Eric?" he asked the tech man.

"Nothing good, like any other time."

* * *

Stephanie was watching the photos on the big screen. A face of a beautiful woman was shown in big dimensions.

"This is Rebecca Lawrence," spoke Eric, after everyone took their places.

"Rebecca Lawrence – was kidnapped 2 days ago by a small group of people – it is estimated that there were 4 of them," took the lead Nell.

"Yeah, but what do we have to do with that?" asked again Sam.

"Her husband is Jason Lawrence; he works as an analyst at a military base. For two days before Rebecca was kidnapped, Jason hasn't shown himself at the base and … , " continued Nell.

"…he pretty much seemed kidnapped too." finished Eric.

"But?" asked Callen, looking at the tech man.

"But we had a match at his credit card – this morning."

"LAPD would have taken this case, but for us came an order – Jason Lawrence knows information that shouldn't leave his mouth so they gladly have offered this case to us," finished Eric.

"So it's a double kidnapping?"

"It doesn't seem so, Deeks. His credit card … and we caught him on a street camera. He has a really odd behavior," said Nell and brought on the big screen a camera footage.

A tall man with dark hair exited a shop and looked around very suspicious. After 2 seconds, he seemed to notice the camera. Keeping his head low, he started walking.

"And then we lost him. I couldn't find him anywhere," said Eric, playing with his control.

"He's good," spoke Stephanie for the first time. "Are you sure he's just an analyst? Because he seems like a field operative."

"That's where it gets interesting. He was an operative, being a part of some missions in Iraq. That was until he was injured," informed them Nell.

"Injured…how?"

"You're not gonna believe it. He has no arm. His left arm it's a prosthesis," answered Nell.

"What…the whole arm? Really?!"

Deeks looked at the footage again, not seeing anything that would give Jason Lawrence away.

"Yes, from his shoulder," confirmed Eric.

All of them were looking at the photo of Jason Lawrence, not really believing what they found out.

"What are we waiting for? Aren't we supposed to go somewhere? Find out what happened?" broke out of the reverie Stephanie.

Sam looked at her and smirked. He was starting to like her.

Yes, she was loud and impatient, a little bit arrogant, but she was good – for them. She saved him and Callen, on a new ground, not even knowing them. Even though she said she wasn't alone, he never saw the guys she was helped by. That added to the mystery from where she is and what's her story.

But Sam was a patient man. He knew that someday, she will have enough confidence in them to tell them at least something. Piece by piece, and they will find out about Stephanie Reynolds and her story.

Callen was the same when he started his work as an NCIS agent. And Callen didn't _have _a history or a past as it is.

It was just a matter of time.

"Right. Ok, Deeks, Kensi, we need to find out more about those two and what the hell happened to them. You go to the military base, find out everything about this guy," ordered Callen, still looking at the picture.

"We're gonna go to the shop he was this morning, find out what he was looking for and maybe he left some clues. Stephanie, you're with us," he informed her, smirking.

"You're sure?" asked Sam, smiling. "Aren't you afraid she'll bite you something else?"

Everyone tried to hold their laugh, but it was really difficult. Callen looked at him, annoyed.

"If you keep it up like this, I'll make you go with Deeks as partner, " answered Callen and smirked again, when he saw Sam's expression.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad," interfered the detective.

"Sure you aren't," patted on his shoulder Kensi. "C'mon, big kid!"

Stephanie giggled. This was going to be interesting.

Callen's car stopped in front of a shop for tools. Stephanie got out of the car and looked around, suspicious. Nothing around the shop seemed out of the ordinary. Even the shop was an usual, boring place. What the hell was that Jason doing here and why this specific area?

Her mind was working quickly and her eyes were scanning everything around for a lead on something. But it was useless.

"I don't see anything strange," spoke Sam.

Stephanie looked at her new colleagues. They were doing the same things as she was.

"Tell me about it," said Callen and started walking to the shop. "He was there and most probably, he bought something. Let's find out what."

Sam followed him. Just as Stephanie was going to do the same thing, she stopped.

"I'll be right behind you," she informed the guys. Callen looked at her, a little confused, but thought nothing of it and entered the shop with Sam.

Stephanie leaned on Callen's car, looking absently around. She thought she saw someone and it was bugging her. She couldn't go on without being sure that they weren't followed. A second look across the street had said to her everything she needed to know.

Next to a blue car was a boy. From the looks of it, he was around 18 years old. He was pretending he was writing a text message on his phone, but it was obviously a game. Stephanie saw that his phone was higher than it should be and his fingers weren't moving.

_'Who the hell is he?'_

She thought for a moment what to do. She should wait for Callen and Sam, but the guy could suspect something. And she was too curious to find out who was he and why was he filming them. She had a feeling it was something important.

She tried not to be too obvious as she was crossing the street. It was just a matter of seconds till the guy will see that she's moving to him. As she was in the middle of the street, the boy finally realized he has been made and, without much thinking, started to run.

_'Why are they always running?'_ she asked herself and followed him.

"Hey, stop! I just want to talk!" she yelled to him.

The guy just looked back and started running even faster, which made Stephanie angry. She quickened her pace.

Callen and Sam got out of the shop without much information.

"He got some instruments, that aren't really saying too much to us," commented Sam.

Callen nodded, but stopped abruptly.

"Where's Stephanie?" he asked.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Both of them looked around and finally spotted Stephanie. She was following some guy.

"What the… ?"

Callen and Sam ran after them. Something was off.

Stephanie understood that if she didn't do something quick, the guy will escape from her. Without thinking too much, she took her gun, stopped and throwed it. Her gun had hit the guy right in the back of his head and he fell on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stephanie?!" she heard Sam's voice not far from her. She took a glance and saw that the guys were just behind her, but she ignored them. Instead, she approached the guy on the ground, collected her gun, arranged it under her shirt and just after that she turned to Callen and Sam.

"What was that?!" asked Callen angrily.

"He was filming us from the moment we parked our car and I …" she explained.

"That's not what I asked, Stephanie," interrupted her Callen. "You just throwed your gun at him! What if it had fired and killed him?! He was just filming, he wasn't a danger to our us! You could have killed him for nothing."

She looked at Callen, getting angry herself. Ok, her methods weren't really … safe, but she knew what she was doing.

"Listen, I know how this all looks..."

"I don't think you do," spoke Sam.

He was shocked. No other agent would do something like that.

"I **knew **my gun was on safety latch!" she exclaimed. "And I knew that he'll get away if I don't do something quick, so _excuse me _for doing it!"

Callen was prepared to say something else to her, but his phone starting ringing.

"We're not finished," he said and pointed a finger in her face. "Yeah, Kens. You're on speaker."

"So… we couldn't find out anything important, just the fact that Jason Lawrence was head over heels in love with his wife and would do anything for her. You know… about all of this, I have a theory..."

"Shoot," said Callen, still looking angrily at Stephanie.

"I have a feeling that when Jason found out that Rebecca is kidnapped, he started looking for her himself. Probably, he knew what the kidnappers wanted from him…"

"Well, not money, obviously. Eric said that their bank accounts are below average, just as their other possessions," said Stephanie, trying to ignore Callen's glances.

"Yeah, most probably, they were after information," commented Kensi. "We got the address of Jason's sister, so I think we'll pay her a visit and see how that goes. Something you found out?"

"Not really that much… he just bought some instruments, which we have no idea for what…" spoke Sam.

"And we have a follower, but he's unconscious right now, thanks to Stephanie. Ok, keep us posted."

Kensi tried to ask him something else, but Callen already hung up the phone.

"That was rude," tried to joke Stephanie.

"I'm still angry, so stop joking around," he told her and kneeled near their suspect, trying to wake him up.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry everyone for this late update. I have exams, a lot of them, so they keep me busy. **

**Here it is the new chapter, hope you'll like it. **

**Wanted to say a biiiiig thank you for you comments! **

* * *

"Who the hell are you, people?"

Callen looked at the guy in front of him. Sam was at his right, wearing his usual expression when questioning a suspect.

He tried his best not to glare at Stephanie. The girl was in the back of the room. He was still angry. Of course, he wasn't the one that always follows the rules, but being the new girl on the team and pulling a stunt like that on her first day…. He didn't understand it. And, most probably, it was that fact that angered him so much.

Stephanie stood in the back, trying not to make a sound. The adrenaline rush passed and now she understood that she was a little rough.

'_Well, that's gonna bring me a lot of fans' _she thought sarcastically.

"If we're gonna tell you that, you're gonna be in more trouble that you already are"

The guy gave them an arrogant look. "I know my rights, you can't do to me anything. I need to make a phone call,"

"Funny how they always say that," smirked Callen, looking at Sam. "Buddy, you don't have any right here, believe me."

The boy looked a little bit scared. He was feeling uncomfortable under Callen's gaze, so he tried looking somewhere else. That's when he finally saw Stephanie.

"You! You knocked me down! You can't do that! Cops don't do that!" he yelled.

"Who said we are cops?" asked Sam, hiding his smile.

The guy now looked really scared. Stephanie ignored Callen's glare. He still was angry with her. She acknowledged that she didn't like it. She needed to do something, fast, to rehabilitate herself.

"Listen, kid. I'm not in the mood for joking, so you better start talking," said Callen.

* * *

"Who paid you to film us?" asked Sam.

"Nobody paid me!" exclaimed the guy, now visibly scared.

Sam and Callen looked at each other. Their suspect was young, impatient and pretty damn scared of them. It was a matter of some minutes until he cracked.

"Listen, buddy," finally started talking Stephanie, "right now you're in deep trouble and if you don't say all you know, jail is what awaits you."

She knew very well that they weren't supposed to put him in jail, knowing that he was no terrorist, but he still had something to do with the case they were working.

"…or she could hit you with her gun again, " joked Sam with a devilish smile.

"Listen, I haven't done anything. I was paid by a weird guy to film everyone who entered that tool shop…"

Stephanie smiled. Finally, he cracked. In 2 minutes they will know everything they want from the guy.

"…and call him, if something happens. Which I wanted to do, but you guys appeared, and she knocked me down! I have no idea who you guys are, and who is that guy. I don't want to have any trouble, even if he got out from that gun shop, I just needed some cash and I thought…"

"Is this the guy who paid you?" stopped Callen the rambling, showing a photo of Jason Lawrence.

He nodded his head.

"Wait a minute…what gun shop?" asked Stephanie.

Well, that was interesting.

* * *

"I don't know how we haven't seen that shop. That's so obvious! He was trying to lead us on a wrong path,"

Stephanie and Callen were listening to Neil's rambling about 5 minutes straight, and it was already getting on their nerves.

From time to time, Callen was throwing glances at Stephanie. His anger has disappeared, but now he was watching her every move very careful.

He started analyzing her, still being in Italy. He needed a clearer picture about Stephanie's way of acting in every situation. He knew that he could trust her with his life. She already saved it once. And he saw that even if she's a beginner, she was just perfect for his team.

_"But what's moving her?" _ he asked himself.

That was the answer he didn't have.

"What?" Stephanie asked, seeing how he looked at her.

"Nothing. Listen, guys, check the number that kid gave us," he said to Nell and Eric. "Sam, Stephanie, I think we need to get to that neighborhood. Again."

* * *

This time, when Stephanie got out of the car, she hasn't seen anyone.

"You're coming in with us," said Sam. "I'm afraid you'll hit anybody with a phone" he joked. Callen tried to hold his smirk.

"Ha ha, really funny, Sam." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"I know, right?" continued Sam and opened the door to the gun shop this time, letting Stephanie walk in first.

She looked around. It was a usual gun shop, with mostly weapons for hunting, but not only - guns, knives and even some Japanese blades.

She would have liked to look around a little more, but they didn't have time for it.

"Can I help you, gentlemen? And.. the lady?" asked the man behind the counter.

Stephanie showed a little smile, but hasn't said anything. Callen was already holding Jason's photo.

"Yes, I think you can. Do you know this man?"

He looked for a few seconds at the photo. Then he raised his head a little, showing no emotion on his face at all, and said in a neutral tone "No, I don't think I know him."

Stephanie looked at him with an arched brow and smirked. _"lies, again. Don't they ever get tired of it?" _

"Really?" asked Sam, showing his NCIS id. "Think again, mister…"

"Call me Jonathan. Well, when you put it that way… yeah, he was here. Maybe 2 hours ago." answered Jonathan, smiling sweetly.

"What did he buy?" asked Callen, ignoring the fact that Jonathan tried to lie to them. He definitely had something to hide. But then again, the fact could come in handy when the time was right…and Callen knew the moment was close.

"I don't think I can tell you that. You know…"

But Jonathan never had the chance to finish. Callen smirked. He was right, again.

"Mister Jonathan" started the NCIS agent. "Contrary to your belief, I _did _notice that you had lied us the first time I asked you about this guy" Callen showed the photo again. "It is logical that you have something that we shouldn't know. So, before I start wandering around, trying those exceptional weapons you have here, I strongly recommend you to start talking," he finished.

Stephanie looked at Callen. It was a look of pure admiration. The attitude that he had, the confidence and that strong, bad-boy charm… it was something.

Seeing him in action was a lot more than reading his file. It was overwhelming. Trying to veil her thoughts, she turned and not refraining herself anymore, she took one of the guns. It was a semi-automatic pistol, probably a Russian production, seeing at it was a little heavier that the American ones, but easier to handle – it was steadier. Then, seeing that all three men were watching her, she aimed the gun at Jonathan. It was a pure act, of which Sam and Callen were aware of.

"Miss, it's not a toy…" started Jonathan, but Sam just laughed.

"Oh, believe me, she knows" he said.

Callen smiled to himself. She was … _something. _Not an hour ago, he scolded her for not acting under NCIS policy, and there she goes again.

'_I guess these things is what makes her…her' _he thought.

Needless to say, Jonathan spilled everything.

* * *

"It's like he's in some kind of Bond movie. What the hell is going on?"

"Bond movie?" asked Callen, amused.

"Yes, Bond movie – guns, some knives…he is preparing for something," commented Stephanie, and both Sam and Callen couldn't agree more with that bit.

Callen wanted to comment something, but his phone rang.

"Kens? Wait a minute," he then put her on speaker. "Go on," he said.

"Listen, we talked to Jason's sister. It is just like I said – he's head over heels with his wife," Kensi said in a tired voice.

"So you think he's into this to save her? Is he insane? He doesn't have an arm, for God's sake!" exclaimed Stephanie, but it didn't matter how much though she put into it, she didn't have another theory.

"We need to get to Jason or to those who kidnapped his wife, because if not, we're in the dark," said Kensi.

"Yeah, that's easy to say," commented Stephanie.

"You have an idea," said Sam, looking at Callen.

Callen just smirked.

* * *

"I'm not gonna do it. You guys can't make me!"

Stephanie looked at the guy she knocked out with her gun and actually felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault; he just was at the wrong place, the wrong time.

"Listen… Mark, is it?" Stephanie asked.

The guy nodded, looking suspiciously at her. Callen hasn't said anything yet, letting her do her move. He wanted to see what she will do.

"Listen, Mark," repeated Stephanie, "you realize you've agreed to help someone you shouldn't. And you know who we are. Don't you wanna do it right this time?" she asked him, letting a small, almost invisible smile touch her lips.

Mark stayed silent for a few moments, than he asked a single question, but Stephanie knew – it was a little victory.

"Just make the call and that's all?"

* * *

Sitting in a stake out was never fun, especially when you had a lot of mumbling and groaning in your ear.

"Deeks, no offence, but I really don't know how Kensi endures you," said Stephanie.

They were in their positions. Of course, Jason Lawrence picked a _very _public place to meet with Mark, when the guy called him and told him about the video, but refused to send in on the internet, claiming he wants more money. Their plan was working…or so Stephanie hoped. Kensi and Deeks were sitting at a table in a café, where Jason was supposed to come. Sam was just outside a taxi cab, impersonating its driver, while Callen stood in the middle of the street, pretending to talk on the phone.

Stephanie just arrived at the café and not even looking at her partners, sat at a free table, ordering a coffee. Mark was in front of café, looking around.

"Callen, tell Mark to stop being so nervous, it's gonna get us nowhere," Kensi said, still laughing at the previous remark Stephanie made.

"Guys, we have eyes on him,"

Everyone heard Nell's voice, but tried not to show a single thing. They all knew Lawrence was an ex-trained operative. He could see them from far away.

"Dark jeans, green cap, he's coming your way, Callen."

It was almost an art, how Callen started screaming in his phone, as he was fighting with someone. Sam was holding his position just in case Jason would run his way, but the main force was in the café.

Stephanie saw how Jason Lawrence approached Mark and said something to him. The kid reacted too violent. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew that is a matter of seconds that they were discovered. So, leaving her coffee untouched, she started walking into the café. Ignoring Deeks' question and the start of a really big panic in the street, she walked steady in the café, smiled at a waitress and put her hand on the gun she kept at her back. Before she knew it, she heard Callen yell that Jason was coming her way and then she saw him, trying to get to the back door, zigzagging between people, trying to make himself invisible.

But Stephanie was expecting it. When he threw another look to his back, trying to see if one of his chasers were behind him, Stephanie ran, jumping over one table and landed before him. He had a second to react, tried to push her, put she was prepared for it. Taking her gun, she tried to hold him at her aim, but he was fighting. Dodging 2 of his attacks, she was able to distract his attention with her hands - just enough for her to kick him in his knee, hard. And enough that the rest of her team to round them.

"Give it up, Lawrence. We need to talk," she heard Callen's voice.

* * *

While Sam and Callen were with Jason Lawrence, interrogating him, Kensi, Deeks and Stephanie were watching the attentively.

"Listen, I can't sit calm if I don't ask you," broke the silence Deeks. "How did you know that he was going to run to the inside of the café?"

Stephanie tore her eyes from the monitor. "What?" she asked.

"You went into the café before Lawrence ran there. How did you know?" asked Deeks again.

She looked at him, contemplating if she should lie, but decided against it. "I would have done the same thing," she said to him. When Deeks looked at her, arching an eyebrow, she explained.

"Lawrence…he's old school. He bought not only a gun. He got some knives and more things from a tool shop. I wouldn't be very surprised if he got stuff from the pharmacy. He knows what he's doing. He could take down someone using only a towel," she then looked again at the monitor, like in front of her eyes were running different images. "That's why I knew that he would go into the café; it was easier to him to disappear in a crowd than run across the street."

Kensi found herself nodding to every word. It was exactly what she thought when she saw the list of things Lawrence acquired.

"Bond movies, huh?" joked Deeks.

"Never underestimate a James Bond movie, Deeks," she replied, laughing.

* * *

It took a great amount of time to get Jason Lawrence to cooperate with them. They stayed till 2 in the morning and haven't gotten anywhere. Deciding that it's better to rest at least some hours, they have gone home. Or at least, those who had a home and liked spending time there.

Callen hasn't seen Stephanie for the last 2 hours. Naturally, he was the only one remaining until late hours or even the whole night. Even Hetty wasn't around that much. Looking around, he left his desk, planning on taking a nap. He couldn't call it sleep. It was way too light and sometimes more tiring than a busy day. He started walking to the couch, but something caught his attention. Hetty's desk.

He contemplated a few long seconds about it, but his curiosity got the best of him.

The things he observed in Stephanie's behavior were bugging him. No, it wasn't that she didn't like her or didn't trust her. It was actually quite the contrary, which was already weird – he did trust her.

But she was impatient and impulsive, had that unmistaken habit to bend the rules and do her way, even if it wasn't ethical or even illegal. That was one of the things that were stressing him. The other thing was… _why _she was like that? And how did she become like that? She was young – 25. At 25, young women don't become NCIS agents, even with Hetty's help. It was something more, and Callen needed to know. He had no idea why, but he did.

Approaching Heety's desk, he looked around, but hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary. He was hoping he would find a more detailed file about Stephanie. He was sure Hetty had one.

Of course, as the Agent in charge he had read her file, but a lot of stuff was missing, it was pretty obvious and it angered him.

The he saw the drawer that usually is closed. Callen couldn't believe his luck. But then he remembered it was Hetty's desk – it was nothing about luck. She _wanted _him to read it.

Without thinking twice, he opened it and looked inside. Scanning through her files, he grinned amused. Of course, Hetty was still Hetty. She let Stephanie's file organized, like she wasn't letting the drawer opened on purpose.

He opened the folder and saw Stephanie's photo. The first 2 pages were the same as the file he had – her parents died when she was 3 and from that time she lived with her uncle and aunt. There was something about a really good friend, which now lived in Portugal.

But Callen was looking for something more than just childhood memories and facebook status.

And then he saw it. He knew that her uncle was killed and her aunt's location was still unknown – for 12 years, but he assumed she lived in an orphanage after it. At least that was what her redacted file said.

Oh, how wrong could he be.

From 13 to 17, Stephanie was leaving on the streets. He was surprised…actually, scratch that – he was shocked. And just when it became interesting, it ended.

"Aren't you supposed to have a … I don't know, permission to read that?"

Callen was too busy reading and was shocked at _what _exactly he was reading, so when Stephanie appeared near him, it startled him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and she laughed.

"Yeah, like that's the question _you _get to ask," she answered.

"I thought you have gone home," he said to her, closing the folder and putting it back into Hetty's drawer.

"Don't change the subject. Why were you reading my file?" she asked. Callen realized than that she was angry, she just hasn't showed it.

Closing the drawer, he straightened and looked at her. She needed to know that he wasn't just fishing information about her just because. It was interest – a logical interest, seeing as she was on the team now.

And he told her just that, but he realized that with every word he said, she was eyeing him more and more suspicious.

"Riiight… and you needed to sneak on Hetty's desk for that? Like she hasn't told you that you've read there already?"

Callen laughed. "You don't know her like I do, yet. But you'll realize it soon enough. Here, anything that happens isn't a coincidence, especially when it concerns Hetty. _This __**was**_her way of telling me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you home, anyway?" he asked her, impatient to change the subject. He realized it wasn't the wisest choice to continue the conversation about her file or her previous life.

"You're my ride, remember?" she laughed at his lost expression. "Well isn't it funny?" she laughed again. "I was letting some steam off, when everyone was packing home. I just figured you'd hang around and wait for me. I didn't want to go home nervous and with a lot of thoughts. I tend to be really insufferable when I'm concerned about something,"

"Still need that ride home?" he asked, smirking.

* * *

"I don't understand him," Stephanie said after 5 minutes of a silent ride. "Why he insists on doing it himself?"

Callen realized she was talking about the case and concentrated on that. He, himself, for the last 5 minutes was thinking about what he had read in that file. And he had a gut feeling that told him it was the mere surface.

He looked at her, trying not to stare. She looked really innocent – the blonde hair, green eyes were doing it for her, but now he knew better that to believe it. She had a steel character. And people with such character aren't just born. She became like this. The question that bugged him that much – _how? _

"He's afraid for his wife, that's all," he answered her. "He thinks that our priority is not letting the information slip to that band – not his wife. That's why he's trying to play that card. Just like Kensi said, he's head over heels for his wife, that's why for him, even this kind of important information isn't of much value."

She stayed silent for another 2 minutes and then spoke.

"Then let's make him cooperate,"

"How?" he asked, already tired. "We've been working on it for 5 hours. He's not cracking," he explained.

"You said it yourself; he's too much in love with his wife – which means he'll do anything for her. And if he was ready to take on a whole band, he won't take a chance to work with us to save her?"

He stopped the car and Stephanie saw that they arrived at her house.

"What do you mean?" he asked, all his tiredness long gone.

"I'm saying, let's do just like them. Threaten him that if doesn't cooperate with us, he won't see her anymore. We can show him of what he's afraid – that the information _is _our priority. Make him realize that the only chance of actually saving her is working with us."

Callen contemplated her words in silence. Then it hit him.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're a genius," he said, smiling. "We'll do it, but we will change the plan a little bit. Because threatening him won't work. We'll just need to convince him that her safety is our interest… and I certainly know what card should Sam play tomorrow."

Stephanie smiled. Saying a quick goodnight, she got out of the car. "See ya!"

Callen followed her with his eyes, then started the engine of his car.

_'This girl is full of surprises' _ he thought.

And boy, was he right!


	9. Chapter 9

"So, has he said anything?"

Stephanie entered the boat house with 4 coffees in her hand.

Kensi took a coffee from her and shook her head.

"Nope, not a word. He strongly believes we don't care about his wife at all," she said, taking a sip from her cup.

"You can't really blame him, NCIS wouldn't have taken the case if it wasn't for the information," commented Deeks and thanked Stephanie for his cup.

It was early morning. Stephanie barely slept 3 hours. An unsolved case and Callen reading her _real _file could do that. So, after her jog, she thought she'd do something nice for her team, seeing as a really nice coffee shop was in the route she chose that morning.

And _of_ _course_, it wasn't bribery.

Hetty pleasantly surprised her with a new car at her home, so she didn't need a ride. Of course, the car wasn't totally hers, Hetty didn't forget to mention it in her note, but it was an improvement.

"Where are Callen and Sam?" she asked, taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Right here. Missed us?" she heard Callen's voice.

Stephanie turned her head and saw the two partners. She smiled lightly at them.

"Ooh, coffee. Very nice of you, Stephanie," said Sam and took the last cup from the table.

"Indeed, very ni… hey, where's my coffee?" asked Callen, ignoring Kensi's laugh.

"That's what you get for sneaking and reading my file," Stephanie smiled devilishly. "Or, in that case, what you _don't _get."

She knew she was playing with fire. She was the new girl and really shouldn't act like that. But it was the way she was built. She realized that, probably, the most new agents that were assigned to this team in the past weren't _that_ bold. And she _was _afraid of where this behavior of her could lead her. They could hate her or, even worse, not trust her. She could be inspected and proven not good for the job. But she'll be damned if she would show them how afraid she was and how much meant this job for her. The best defense _is _attack, isn't it?

"Ouch. Do you need some ice for that burn?" laughed Deeks, along with his partner.

Callen threw him an ugly look.

"Ok, ok, I'm shutting up," said Deeks.

Stephanie smirked at him and gave him the cup of coffee she was hiding behind her.

"Here, here."

He arched an eyebrow, but took the coffee.

"Let me guess, you poisoned it?" he asked and took a sip.

She laughed.

"You know I'm getting you back for that, don't you?" he asked, then turned to Sam. "I think it's your turn to be sentimental all over, Sam,"

Stephanie saw how his attitude changed immediately. It was time to get to business. But why the words about getting back at her were scary enough to make her think about them more than once?

* * *

"So tell me, Jason, how long we are going to let Rebecca stay with those criminals?" asked Sam and looked at their prisoner.

He tried not to sound harsh. It wasn't his goal to make Jason close himself even more then he already did. But he needed to know what Jason Lawrence knew about the group that kidnapped his wife and what were they after. Because so far, they just knew that 4 guys took a woman for some information. But were those 4 the only guys working? Or was there somebody else? In order to save Jason, his wife and not to let the information slip they needed data.

Jason looked at him with a steel look. It was only this big guy, nobody else. He was relieved. The other one, the white guy, wasn't so easy to trust. But Jason knew better not to trust this one too.

"As long as you keep me here…" he started saying, but Sam interrupted him.

"Oh, don't give me that crap," he was starting to lose control. But maybe it was for the best. Maybe Jason would see genuine concern. "You keep insisting that we don't care about your wife, but isn't she the reason we were onto you in the first place?"

When Jason hasn't said anything, Sam decided that he needed to say something to him, something that would get to his head.

"Every one of us has that one person that is trying to protect with every ounce of strength he has. I'm no exception. But you know, knowing that my wife was being held hostage by some maniacs, I wouldn't care what I need to do to save her."

"What do you know about family in danger? You have no idea…"

Sam stopped his tirade by getting out of his chair with a loud noise.

"Ask me again, in another life, when I won't have 2 children and a wife with the same dangerous job I have. But please, be my guest to keep putting your wife in danger even more by playing lonely wolf here," he finished and got out of the room.

His team was waiting for him outside, watching every move.

"Almost lost it there," he commented.

Kensi smiled at him, apologetically, while Deeks nodded, trying to say that he did a good job. Callen and Stephanie were still following Jason's behavior.

"I think he's ready," said Stephanie. Callen smirked.

When Sam looked at the monitor, he saw Jason looking straight to the camera. It was an invitation. Sort of.

* * *

Jason Lawrence was given 48 hours to find all the data about Bogdan Nikolic and erase it without trace.

More than half of it he spent trying to find the guys who kidnapped his wife and then, was captured by Callen and his team.

And of course, they were out of time.

"Bogdan Nikolic – Serbian businessman on paper," started explaining Nell.

They never left the boat house – didn't have time for that. Stephanie was playing nervously with her watch, trying to absorb everything she heard.

"He is known for financing some terrorist organization from Africa, but never was caught," finished Nell.

"He's under surveillance for almost 2 years, but still…no solid evidence," spoke Eric and send them some photos of their suspect.

"So what, he just wakes up one morning and decides that he needs a clean file? Finds Lawrence, kidnaps his wife and demands an erase of everything we have on him? That just doesn't make sense," commented Kensi and looked at her team.

Everyone was thinking hard. They needed to get to the bottom of it, if they wanted to win this battle.

"Kensi has a point, something's totally not right," said Stephanie and bit her lip in concern.

"He wouldn't wait for 2 years, that's for sure," spoke Sam. "That means…"

"He has something more important, that shouldn't be in our vision," continued Callen.

"And that shouldn't trace to him," finished Stephanie.

"You guys scare me with that finishing sentence-after-each-other stuff, really," said Deeks.

Everyone looked at him, annoyed.

"What?" he asked, oblivious.

_'Honestly, was Deeks brought in this team just to defuse tension?' _asked himself Callen.

* * *

"How is he making contact with you?" asked Callen.

This time, they were at the NCIS operational center, including Jason. To make this work, they needed to cooperate. It included a certain amount of trust in each other.

Trusting someone wasn't Stephanie's best feature. Just like everyone else on the team, she had her reservation on personal relationships. And working in that environment, the difficulty of trusting someone came a whole lot harder. But never mind that fact, the idea of saving someone and catching the bad guy was more important than anything else.

"They gave me a number I should call when my part of the deal is done. I tried to hack it, but it hasn't gotten me anywhere," Jason explained.

He took a pen and wrote the number on a piece of paper.

"Here it is. It's been off since this whole deal. I think they will only turn it on at the exact hour."

Not saying a word, Eric took the piece of paper with the number on it and starting typing something on his computer.

"Just leave it to us," Neil said to him with a smile. Then she turned to the rest of the team "listen, we're gonna work on the number and on Nikolic."

Callen agreed silently and made a gesture with his hand. Neil disappeared in the operational center.

"They were following my every move, but I was able to run from them. Training skills taught me good," continued Jason. "But, still, I'm not sure what to do next. I…" he stopped.

In that moment, Stephanie saw the look of pure desperation in his eyes – the look he was trying to hide the whole time he was being with them. She knew he loved his wife more than he valued his own life, he wouldn't have done the things he did. He never asked too many questions. His acts were reckless and not thought properly – which meant one thing only – he was thinking with his heart, not his mind. The fact that Rebecca was in danger, or, even worse, could be dead, was killing him.

If it was any other operation, he would have been left aside. Jason Lawrence was too emotional.

"Listen, we can do it," she said, trying to comfort him. Obviously, it wasn't her strongest point, but Jason got a grip of himself.

"Ok, Deeks, Kensi, you go to Jason's house. Figure something out, because I'm pretty sure they are waiting for him there," Callen said.

"We need to convince them that you are not working with anybody else. I doubt they will want to continue if they sense something," he finished.

"It's a good thing you work at a military base, you can't be followed there, it's too risky for them," commented Sam and looked again at the monitor, reading through Nikolic's file.

"The plan was that I find out the login and password from someone with the necessary level and erase _in front of him_ the files on him."

Everyone stopped every movement.

Well, that escalated quickly.

* * *

"It's a freaking suicide mission, it's clearly they are going to kill him the moment he's done," said Stephanie.

"And his wife," added Sam.

Callen looked at Jason, who was in the other corner of the room. He was lost and didn't know what to do. Kensi and Deeks were at Jason's house. He hoped they will find a clue, _any _clue, because they were literary screwed, if the scenario continues the same rhythm.

"And it's obvious that Jason's wouldn't even blink and erase everything. That Nikolic thought of everything, didn't he? Bastard," spoke Stephanie, almost spitting his name.

The three of them stayed in silence for a few seconds. Then Stephanie spoke again.

"Listen, I don't trust him," she looked at Jason, too, than turned her head to Callen. "He's too emotional involved. We can't rely on him; he'll sell everyone out for his wife and …"

"We don't have a choice, Stephanie," interrupted her Callen.

"He's trouble, Callen! We can't afford too many emotions in this operation! It was never aloud when I was working at…" she stopped herself from talking and tried to find other words to express herself, realizing she almost blew out one of her secrets. Callen and Sam looked at her inquiring, but she ignored them. "All I'm trying to say is that we have a really minimal chance here," she finished.

"Like I said, we don't have a choice," he repeated.

"And if we don't let him, we'll just prove that he wasn't wrong thinking that we don't care about his wife," tried to reason Sam. "We won't do anything that will affect her," he said, determined.

"Well, everything we will do, _will _affect her, Sam," replied Stephanie, irritated. "In any case, it's gonna be a sacrifice," she said. "I prefer to prevent the bad that's gonna come if Nikolic's plan works and he slips form us."

Callen's phone rang and their conversation stopped. For that, Callen was glad.

* * *

For more than 5 years, she was constantly in danger. She used to put up an attitude that showed her annoyance with everything she was doing – how well she knew to maneuver a gun, how strong she actually was, despite her small body, how, every time she entered a building, automatically, she searched for exits. But despite that attitude, she just… loved it.

Plain and simple, it was her life then and now. And she was sure, the rest of her life too. She didn't like to think about it, because she never could lie to herself. That's why, most of the time, she just ignored the questions that popped into her blonde head from time to time: _why is she doing? Does she love it? _

Because if she is honest with herself, she _did _love it – it was her whole life, something that held her sane. She hated feeling alone and helpless, she's had enough of it. Sometimes the rational part of her took over and she woke up in sweat, asking herself the same damn question: _what the hell are you doing, Stephanie?! _

That question, provided by her stressed mind, said in her uncle's voice, was like a cold shower to her. And every time, she had the same answer: _surviving…_

She had a lot on her mind, for what she was feeling guilty. Had a lot of blood on her hands, maybe even innocent blood – she didn't want to know. It was better not to know.

She did what she had to do – when it got out of control, she just changed the course. And it got her now where she was. And, for all it takes, she couldn't be happier. At least her skills were doing good for someone.

"You're ok?" she heard Sam asking her.

She blinked a few times, breaking from her reverie, then nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking if it's a good idea. I'm still not sure he's not going to screw everything there. Emotions and all of that…"

Sam chose another gun for himself and then turned to her.

"I understand you… I really do – but we don't have any other choice. And we are _not _risking Rebecca's life. It's hard, but you'll soon understand how is it to be an agent like we are," he showed her a warm smile and she nodded again.

_'If you only knew, Sam, that I found out the hard way how is it to be an agent…'_

* * *

"All in positions?" asked Callen.

Stephanie heard hear teams' voices in her ear. First mission with _all _of them together. She's going to remember it for sure.

"Yeah, we're good," Kensi answered. She was on the top of a building, holding a part of the perimeter under a sniper rifle. Sam was on another building, covering the other half.

Deeks, Callen and Stephanie were on the ground.

"It's a so damn weak plan, guys…really," complained Stephanie.

She heard Kensi's snort, which meant she was thinking the same thing.

"We all agree, Stephanie, but also, we agreed that we don't have other choice," spoke Sam.

'_Of course we do' _thought Stephanie, but never said it out loud. She realized pretty quickly that she shouldn't let much of her cynical vision. She decided she won't say too much, even if she _did _think that the risk was too big and the results weren't close enough to call them worth it.

"Guys, pay attention, our guy just enter the café, he's approaching Jason," Deeks took all their attention with that and all her worries were locked up in the back of her mind. No time for anything else.

Stephanie watched as Nikolic approached Jason. He had his own notebook, just like they suspected he would. Two bodyguards were right behind him. Stephanie was sure they weren't the only ones.

* * *

Callen threw a last look on his team or, at least, the places where they should have been. He wasn't able to see Kensi or Sam – they were on different roofs. Deeks was near the entrance doors of the hotel were Nikolic decided to meet Jason.

Callen and Stephanie were in the hall – Callen was sitting in an arm-chair, pretending to listen to music on his iPod and Stephanie was disguised as the receptionist.

This time, Callen knew he _needed _to have Stephanie in his vision - he realized that her unpredictability could be out of control, that's why he insisted she should be with him in the lobby of the hotel. He hoped he wouldn't need to explain himself, but judging by the look Sam gave him, Callen knew he would have a long discussion after the operation.

"Jason is holding himself good," said Callen.

He heard Stephanie humming and it took him a lot of strength not to laugh. He knew her for a little amount of time, but sometimes she just had such strange reactions that he couldn't refrain himself.

"What's going there? We need to attack, so the file wouldn't be destroyed completely, or Eric won't be able to restore it," asked Deeks, as he was too far away from them to see something.

"Guys, it would be a little difficult to keep it low, outside the hotel is a whole team that don't look too friendly," informed them Sam.

"I will say it later, but I _will _say it nether less," mumbled Stephanie, forcing a smile to a guest. "We should block somehow the entrance, because if we don't it'll be a lot bloody mess."

"You're such a pessimist, Stephanie," joked Deeks, but it was obvious he was thinking for a plan.

"You guys, trouble… another 2 minutes and the files are deleted 80% and I'm powerless," interfered Eric.

"Deeks, do something… now!" said Callen. "Stephanie, it's time," he finished and stood up.

Stephanie hurried after him, knowing he'll need her help.

* * *

A loud shout started the panic in the lobby of the hotel. Everyone was trying to get themselves outside, which was impossible – the doors, for some reasons, were blocked.

If they knew that outside was even worse, they wouldn't try to run. Kensi and Sam were trying to hold the team that Nikolic prepared for everyone that would try and stop him. They didn't want to shot, but they needed to prevent them from entering the hotel.

Nobody paid attention anymore to the young blonde girl and the man with blue eyes, their fight with 2 big muscular men. Nobody paid attention to a bleeding body of a Serbian businessman and the angered eyes of a man with a hand prosthesis and his desperate movements on the computer.

Nobody noticed them, but they actually were saving everyone's life.

But still, nobody noticed how the blonde girl smirked when the guys they were fighting were on the floor. And nobody saw how the man with the computer exhaled a loud breath.

* * *

"Sam!" exclaimed Callen.

"We're good, our operative team arrived, they're all in custody, except for 3 injured. How's your status?"

"We need and ambulance. Jason put a knife in Nikolic, but he's still alive. The files are ok, at least that's what Eric says," explained his partner.

"Stephanie?" asked Sam.

"I'm good," he heard the girl's voice and was relieved she sounded like her normal self. "I think I need a shot of tequila," said Stephanie and heard everyone laugh.

"Ditto, new girl, ditto," said Deeks. "By the way, what did you want to say later?"

"Oh, just… _I told you so_!"

"For your first mission with us _all," _said Callen and raised his shot of tequila.

Apparently, they weren't kidding. After the operation, after they found Rebecca and finally let Jason see her, after they explained everything to Hetty, everyone was dragged by Deeks in a bar, but nobody actually complained. They needed it.

"Cheers," said everyone and drank.

Stephanie looked at her team and smiled, genuinely smiled. She liked it. She was feeling warmth inside her. Of course, it could have been tequila, but still, she let herself think it's because she finally made the right choice.

"Deeks," she addressed the blonde guy, remembering something "what the hell did you say that made everyone walk around the doors of the hotel?"

Sam, Callen, Kensi and Stephanie looked at the LAPD liaison and waited. He watched them attentively, trying to decide if he could lie to them, but soon realized he was already drunk and nothing that he could call a 'decent lie' was coming to his head. Plus, Kensi would realize the next instant that he was lying. So he decided to go with the truth.

"I just told them I ate 2 burritos for breakfast and was feeling _really _sick, so if they didn't want to…"

"Ok, ew, no more details," stopped her partner Kensi.

"Gross," commented Stephanie.

Callen and Sam laughed.

"Welcome to the team," said Callen and looked at Stephanie.

Something told him that it wouldn't be simple at all.


End file.
